Silas (The Vampire Diaries)
Silas is one of the major villains of The Vampire Diaries. He is a very distant ancestor of Damon and Stefan Salvotore and of the Salvatore family bloodline. Silas is the main antagonist of season four and a major villain in season five. He was a very powerful warlock who became a true immortal, predating the Mikealson family by over 1,000 years. Silas was the most powerful immortal being and supernatural being in the series universe. Unlike the others, Silas had the ability to shape shift into other people and had the master of creating illusions, making others see whatever he wants them to see. Life as Warlock Silas was born some time between 5th century B.C. and 1st century B.C. Over 2,000 years ago, Silas was in love with a young lady named Amara and he desried to spend eternity with her. Therefore, because of Silas' powerful love for Amara, he desired immortality. He and his friend named Qetsiyah, another powerful witch, created the very first spell of immortality to make him truly immortal. This spell made him a true immortal, completely immortal and indestrucitible. However, Qetsiyah, who was also in love with Silas, found out his true intentions, in which he planned to give immortality to Amara, she brutally killed Amara and buried him alive with the cure to immortality, hoping that it would force Silas to take the cure and to die a mortal death. To make sure Silas can't ever be reunited with Amara in death, Qetsiyah created an afterlife called "The Other Side" to serve as a purgatory for all dead supernatural ceratures to go to after they die. To spite Qetsiyah, Silas refused to take the cure and he remained buried alongside it for over 2,000 years. Qetsiyah has a plan to force Silas to take the cure by creating "The Brotherhood of the Five", a group of supernaturally driven vampire hunters with a tattoo that expans into a map to Silas' tomb hoping to have the hunter force feed the cure to Silas and kill him, but Silas had a plan on his own, to drop the veil to The Other Side, ruining Qetsiyah's plan. Season 4 Atticus Shane stumbles upon Silas's tomb whilist exploring the island where he was buried. Silas appears as a hallucination of Shane's dead wife, who was a witch. Silas promises to ressurect her in extange for his services. In order to do so, three massacres must be commited, humans, demons and witches, to activate the expression triangle which will reveal the veils location. At the time of season four, Shane meets Bonnie Benett, a witch who he teaches to use expression magic to prepare for the triangle, and it's revealed he organised the deaths of several Founders Counciel members, completing the human massacre. He also manipulates the werewolf Hayley to turn Klaus' Hybrids, completing the human part of the massacre. Shane gets the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang, as well as Rebekeah Mikaelson by offering to get them the cure. Rebekah wants it to make herself human, and the rest want it for their friend Elena. Elena's brother Jeremy, becomes part of the five and kills Kol Mikealson and whipes out his bloodline to complete the map. Shane takes them to the island where Silas is buried and after a few encounters with other hunters, Jeremy and Bonnie find Silas's tomb. They learn that Silas had the cure clutched and hands and his body has fossilized. Silas required blood to release the cure, suddenly, Katharine Peirce appears and forces Jeremy's neck into Silas's mouth. As Sila awakes, Katharine steals the cure and Silas forcibly drinks Jeremy's blood before breaking his neck. Shortly after awakening, Silas mortally wounds Shane and leaves him to die. Silas follows the Mystic Falls Gang back to Mystic Falls and meets Bonnie. Despite her knowing his idenity, Silas appears a Shane to train her to open the Expression triangle. Silas also encoutners Klaus and demands he helps him find the cure, and stakes him breaking a peice of the stake off in his back, it was later revealed that Klaus wasn't really staked or and the pain he suffered wasn't real, all a hallucination Silas caused. At one point, a group of witches plan on killing Bonnie to stop the veil from breaking, but her friend Caroline ends up killing them, completing the last massacre. On prom night, Silas continues to manipulate Bonnie by offering to ressurect Jeremy, he also meets Damon and Stefan Salvatore whom he attacks. Silas later meets Bonnie in the form of a pitiful disfigured man, claiming it's his true face and it was disfigured by Qetsiyah. Bonnie decides to avoid Silas alltogether, but Silas begins stalking and attacking Caroline and her mother. Bonnie confronts Silas when he treatens to continue his attacks. Near the season finale, Silas has Bonnie prepare to drop the veil, and it begins to ressurect some of the supernatural, including Jeremy and Kol. Silas heads out and is attacked by Damon and Bonnie. They manage to overpower him and force him in a fossilized mummy like state. Bonnie tries to close the veil but dies from overpower use. Unfourtently some of the Five Brotherhood is also ressurected. On Graduation day, the Brotherhood is killed off and at the end, Stefan sets out to bury Silas's body in a lake, only to find broken stone peices. It's revealed Silas had regenerated due to Bonnie's death and shows his true face; he is Stefan's dopplganger, and Stefan was ment to be a "shadow self" a version of Silas that could die. Silas knocks Stefan down and locks him in a safe, which he drops into the lake. Season 5 Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Immortals Category:Witches Category:Chaotic Evil